A Prize Worth Dying For
by Icy Breath
Summary: General Fai of the Imperial Army is captured by the enemy men of the Resistance, who give them to their General Kurogane as a prize. KuroFai
1. Chapter 1

AN- I'm so excited to finally put down all these story ideas swimming around in my head. Well I hope you enjoy! (^_^)

**Chapter 1**

"My lord, Nagae's army continues to advance, what should we do?" the young scout gasped.

Nagae, a rebel who had led a resistance for years against the Imperial Army and it's rule. Why wouldn't this fool just admit that he can't win and just quite? The general thought to himself quietly.

The general closed his eyes, then opening them slowly he looked down at the battlefield below him.

He watched as infantry grunts were mercilessly slaughtered, as archers sprayed their arrows across the enemy side. Yet, the one thing that interested him the most was one particular enemy soldier, who seemed to sweep amongst the bloodshed with ease, cutting down all those in front of him.

My god, the general thought with a smirk, this man seems to be _enjoying _this war.

"My lord?" the scout cut into his thoughts, concerned. "_General Fai!"_ he pleaded. "What should we do?"

Fai tore his eyes away from the battlefield and stared down at the man from his horse with a confused look on his face.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

The scout looked bewildered. How the hell did this man become a General?

"Sir, Nagae's army continues to push as back, soon we'll lose our advantage and have to retreat. We're losing so may men as it is, especially with _him _out there." the scout sighed, staring down the hill at the warrior who had caught Fai's attention before.

"Who is he?" Fai asked, staring back down at the man on the field.

"General Kurogane, he's one of Nagae's best. I'd say he might even rival you my lord, if you'll pardon my speaking." he muttered, glancing up at his General.

Fai just tilted his head and smiled, before going back to watching the soldier named Kurogane.

How he'd love to face this man on the field. He watched as Kurogane sliced and thrusted his way through Fai's battalion. Then, after beheading yet another unlucky soldier, Kurogane stopped for a moment and turned to the direction of the hill, before staring up at Fai with and unwavering glare.

"Ooh~, how scary!" Fai giggled to the scout. "It's as if he knew that I was watching him."

But the scout just gurgled in a funny way.

Fai turned questionably towards the scout before widening his eyes in shock.

An arrow was producing from the front of the man's stomach, his mouth gave a final gurgle as blood poured out before he dropped to the ground twitching.

Fai had seen many men die, no this wasn't what had shocked him. It was the direction in which the arrow had come. From behind.

He jerked the reins of his horse to turn around, but he wasn't quick enough. An arrow came flying from the forest behind him, piercing his horse. Then another, and more until the beast was down, toppling Fai to the ground.

His head slammed against the ground, and a numbing pain began to engulf him, everything was blurry and a ringing was pounding against his ears.

Everything was getting dark and the last thing he heard was a man commenting on how surprisingly pretty an Imperial General could be.

God, Fai thought, why does my head hurt so damn much?

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings.

He was in a fairly large room, with a nice canvas bed and expensive paintings. You would think that he would have been placed in the nice, oversized canvas bed, but no, he had been carelessly dumped on the floor like some dead animal.

"Fuck." he muttered, rubbing his head tentatively.

He staggered over to the door, stumbling out into the hallway.

His eyes widened as he stared up at a large portrait of the rebel Nagae, his creepy pointy beard had been braided and he had so many jewels adorning his fingers that Fai doubted he was able to move at the time.

Well, great, he thought.

He was now occupying his enemy's palace, and God only knows what his captors had in plan for him.

Speaking of captors, he thought suspiciously, where the hell were they. Where was anybody?

There really was nobody, he noticed, as he skipped around the halls as carefree as can be. What was the point of sneaking around if he was already captured.

Then, suddenly, he heard a small muffled noise come from the room he had just passed.

Walking backwards slowly he eyed it curiously before deciding whether or not to open the door as loudly and as obnoxiously as possible.

He smiled to himself, as he inched towards the door slowly, before throwing it open with a large grin plastered on his face.

It seemed to be a conference room, with a large map spread across a long wooden table. And around the table were twenty or so Generals, and the great Nagae himself at the end of the table.

Everybody went silent as Fai just strolled in, looking down at the map calmly, before one of the Generals stood up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his gaze wandering down Fai's body.

Before Fai could reply the General sitting across the table stood up and gave a low growl.

Fai's smile slowly slipped as he recognized the General. Kurogane-san.

"He's my prize." growled Kurogane.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Yay, another chapter! I already had this one planned so I decided to just put it down (^_^) ^(^_^)^ I hope you like this chapter as well and i'll try my best! I may update chapters slowly, I can't find time to get on my computer lately.

**Chapter 2**

Fai really was genuinely shocked for a moment there.

What the hell?

Since _when _had he become a _prize?_

Kurogane glared over at the General, who slowly let go of Fai's arm.

"If you don't mind me saying, but why the hell is this man just wandering around freely?" he snarled, "Besides," he smirked, " where'd you find him, in a rotting village? Look at his armor, he's just an Imperial grunt."

Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair, eyeing Fai carefully.

"First of all, you know very well that all the men are out enjoying the festival, since you were the one who sent them there in the first place." he sighed, then added, "Besides, take a closer look you idiot, he has the strap of a General on his right arm."

As the General stared dumbfounded at the strap, Kurogane turned to address Nagae.

"My lord," he explained, " this is General Fai. I think you should know him very well since he's the one who's been annihilating our men and countering our moves for the last year and a half. My men caught him last night on the ridge."

Fai tilted his head slightly, a smile still on his face as glanced over at Nagae, checking for his reaction.

Nagae stared at him openly, before turning to Kurogane.

"Since it was indeed your men who caught him, I do deem him as your prize, but next time i'd like to be informed when such a high-ranking enemy is resting in my home."

"Yes sir." Kurogane replied, looking over at Fai.

"Well gentlemen, i'll take my leave, tomorrow i'll expect a _better _report on the battlefield. I'd rather shove a knife down my throat before I see that Imperial bastard win this war." he muttered, as his attendees started gathering his robes to carry behind him.

As Kurogane passed Fai he yanked on his arm, muttering and mumbling about damn blondes.

"You know," he hissed in Fai's ear as they turned down another hallway, " You really are a pain in the ass."

Fai smiled back charmingly.

"I try my hardest, Kuro-puu~."

"W-what the hell!?" He spluttered. "Who the hell said that you could call me _that!?_"

Fai just gave him a smug look, while Kurogane turned his head quickly, muttering about a cheeky little bastard.

"Besides," he continued as they neared the room in which had Fai had woken up in, "Why are you wearing an infantry man's armor? Do you have no pride?"

"Mmm, just more comfortable." Fai mewled, looking around.

Kurogane eyed him with an odd expression on his face, before stopping to open the door that Fai only recognized too well.

"So, Kuro-puu was so kind as to drop me off in his room." Fai smiled, " but i'm not quite sure i'm very comfortable in this room while still being called a prize. What is it that you intend to do with me, Kuro-myu?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

Kurogane's face went red as he made sure to focus his attention on taking of his not too complicated shoulder armor than to look at Fai.

"Like hell i'd ever touch you." he growled, still red.

Fai just smiled at how cute his unsocial captor could be.

"Besides," he muttered, "It was either I keep you or you get sent off to one of the other Generals and, honestly, from the way they were looking at you when you came in, I don't think you'd like their company as much."

Fai blinked.

"Aww, Kuro-myu was worried about me!" he giggled, sidling up to the man as he layed down next to the man in bed.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." he growled.

"Whatever you say Kuro-cutie!" Fai giggled.

"W-what the hell!?" Kurogane spluttered."Get out of my damn bed, you idiot!"

"Eek! Kuro-sama is mad!" Fai squealed, before snuggling down in the pillow.

The last thing he remembered was admiring some of the scars on Kurogane's back before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so happy! (^_^) Please enjoy this chapter as well!

**Chapter 3**

When Fai woke up the room was quiet, the spot next to him in which Kurogane had slept was now empty.

He ran his fingers tiredly through his messy hair as he sat up.

Stretching his arms above his head with a big sigh, he flinched as he smelled his own odor radiating off of him.

Looking around he spotted a particularly large wardrobe standing across from the bed.

Grabbing a couple of oversized T-shirts and baggy pants he made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water to the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up he took a moment to look around.

The bathroom was quite large, with a bath in the center and a shower space to the right. The space below the mirror was empty except for a couple of bottles of shaving cream and toothpaste, one of which was spilling it's contents slowly into the sink.

The steam was already fogging up the mirror, and, slowly, Fai eased himself into the warm water.

For months the Imperial Army had been fighting on their own homeland against the resistance, and yet they were the ones sleeping in tents while the resistance had claimed so many castles on the border that they could rotate back from their advances and take a nice break.

God, Fai thought, how long had it been since he'd had a decent shower?

_Slam!_

With a jump Fai turned the water off quickly, and just stood there listening for another noise from the bedroom, thanking God that he had locked the bathroom door.

There was grunt, and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout.

Quickly putting on a random T-shirt and a pair of pants, Fai tip-toed over to the door, opening it slightly to take a peek.

Kurogane was sitting on the bed, a couple of arrows were protruding from his shoulder plates, but he paid them no mind as he unlatched the armor off of his legs.

"Kuro-pii, you know it's not healthy to leave those in." Fai sighed, walking in.

He didn't know why he was so jumpy, of course the only other person who'd come into Kurogane's room was Kurogane.

"Shut up, damn blonde." he growled.

Fai sighed again before disappearing into the bathroom, only to appear seconds later in the doorway with a wet wash cloth.

Kurogane looked up when he felt the bed space next to him sink in.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, as Fai removed the shoulder plate as best he could without touching the arrows.

"I'm going to pull out the arrows, the tips are small so it should be a clean pull." Fai murmured, "You ready?" he asked, gently grabbing onto his shoulder as the other hand took hold of the arrow.

"Why are you helping me, i'm your enemy. You'd be able to go home if we weren't he- ouch!" Kurogane yelped. "The fuck!?"

"Sorry Kuro-rin, I told you that I was going to pull." Fai smile, grabbing onto the next arrow.

"The hell you did!" Kurogane winced, eyeing Fai's hand as it got ready to pull again.

"Alright then, brace yourself Kuro-pii."

Fai pulled the next one out cleanly as well, and picked up the washcloth to start cleaning up Kurogane's wound.

"You got any bandages?" Fai asked as he spotted the two holes.

"I can bandage it myself." Kurogane spat back.

He was getting so confused lately.

Why was this kid being so nonchalant about the situation he was in. If Kurogane had chosen to he could've taken Fai forcefully the minute he'd entered the room, not that he'd want to, and yet this boy acted as if he had nothing to be afraid of.

"I really don't give a damn about this war, if anything, being captured by you has been the most interesting thing that's happened since I was promoted." Fai said, as if reading Kurogane's mind.

"Yeah?" Kurogane replied quietly, watching Fai as he looked through the cabinets for bandages.

"In the last drawer on the wardrobe." Kurogane sighed, realizing that no matter what he said, Fai was just going to do as he pleased.

"Thanks." he smiled, grabbing the bandages.

They were both quiet as Fai wrapped the bandage around Kurogane's shoulder, using the washcloth to wipe away dirt and blood when he needed to.

"I've watched you fight, I bet the only soldiers to truly harm you were the archers." Fai smiled, wrapping on another layer for security.

Kurogane just grunted, looking away so that the stupid blonde couldn't see his face go red.

A quick rap at the door interrupted any further chances of conversation. Fai ripped of the end of the bandage with his teeth before tucking in the end.

"Come in." Kurogane replied, taking his other shoulder plate off.

A short boy with rusty brown hair came in, a long sword strapped onto his back.

"What is it Syaoran?" Kurogane asked without looking up.

The boy named Syaoran shifted uncomfortably.

"The soldiers have found someone quite, interesting, among their prisoners. I think you should come quick, before something bad happens." he heaved, his face red.

He must have ran here, Fai observed.

"Why the hell should I care? Let the men do what they wish, it's none of my business." Kurogane said as he shifted comfortably into his bed.

"S-sir, it's a girl."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow questionably.

"What the hell is a girl doing among the prisoners? We have strict rules that all female captives are to be released if they have no immediate information." He growled, closing his eyes.

"Well, the thing is, is that we found her at the late General Fai's camp, among the soldiers." Syaoran answered, glancing curiously at Fai.

Fai's eyes widened as the information clicked in his head.

"What's this girl look like?" Fai asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"S-he's pretty, with short sandy brown hair and emerald eyes." Syaoran stuttered, his face turning red.

"Damnit!" Fai cursed, "It's Sakura!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Yay! Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. (^_^) I will try my hardest and do my best!

**Chapter 4**

Fai hadn't really been thinking when he ran out of Kurogane's room, nor when he had bursted into the courtyard where prisoners were held daily.

It took him only a second to distinguish the brunette among the rough looking men.

All of the prisoners were kept in a 50 by 50 cage along the courtyard side. When the cage got too full, which it frequently did, they would "expose" of the older captives.

Fai ran up to the cage without thinking, oblivious to the guards.

"Sakura!" he gasped.

The brunette spun around, a surprised expression on her face.

"General Fai!" she cried, running up to the bars, tears leaking down her face.

"S-sir, I'm * hic * s-so sorry * hic *, they caught us unawares * hic *, and w-without you we-we..." the small girl stuttered, her hiccups consuming anything else she might've said.

Fai looked at the small girl in sympathy. He had known the child since she was a toddler, he even remembered the day that the peddler woman had begged him to take the child in, had convinced him that she would be useful as a servant.

But Sakura had become so much more than that.

She was someone precious to Fai.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, breaking him out of his small trance.

"Hey buddy, only soldiers can be in these grounds unsupervised, not some bedwarmer." the guard sneered, getting closer to Fai.

"Hey, c'mon, leave 'em alone. Besides, you don't know _who's _bedwarmer he is." the other guard sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't matter, he must not be important enough if they let him wander around nilly willy. Besides, this one's actually quite a beauty." he replied, grabbing Fai's waist, his liquor drenched breath in his face.

Fai's gaze hardened.

"Oi, if you want to keep your fingers I suggest you let go of _my _bedwarmer." a voice growled threateningly, an unsheathed katana resting on the guard's wrists.

"General Kurogane, we-we had no idea sir, if i'd have known I would –"

"You would have what? Took him when you were sure I wasn't looking? Get out of my sight." he snapped, grabbing the keys from the guards waistband before removing the katana slowly.

"Worthless scum." he muttered as the two guards retreated to the other side of the courtyard.

Kurogane turned straight towards the cage, ignoring Fai's gaze.

"So your Sakura huh?" he asked.

She glanced over at Fai before nodding her head slowly.

Kurogane gave a low growl as he rummaged through the keys.

Sticking an odd rusty key in, he cursed when it did not fit.

Fai began to notice how surprisingly interested Syaoran was in the ground lately, his eyes glued to the ground.

How cute, he thought, he's got a crush.

Finally Kurogane seemed to have found the right keys, because the door opened with a loud groan as Kurogane pulled it.

He glared at the other prisoners as Sakura pushed her way through to the door, squeezing herself in the small opening.

Fai started to realize that Sakura was the only one he recognized. So where were all the men from his camp?

He gasped as Sakura's tiny little body slammed against his in a tight hug.

"It's okay." He murmured to her softly over and over again.

"Boy, take the girl to Tomoyo's to get cleaned, and she'd be safest if she stayed with you tonight." Kurogane nodded to Syaoran, who's face had gone completely red.

"Y-yes sir." he mumbled shyly as he took the young girl's hand and led her away.

"How cute~" Fai cooed, watching the two as they walked away.

Kurogane completely ignored him, heading off back towards his room.

"Hmm? Is Kuro-myu mad at me?" Fai questioned, walking alongside the man.

No answer.

Kurogane opened the door to their room tossing his katana on the bed.

"Why is Kur-pon so upset? Did I do something?" Fai asked.

Kurogane spun around, his expression furious.

"Did you do something? Did you _do something?_" he snarled.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You can't just barge in wherever you like, the men here do _not _ respect you here like they do in your precious little camp, so get that through your thick scull, dumbass. What the hell would you have done if I hadn't gotten there in time, huh? Sure, you can fight, but that place is lined up with archers. Do you ever even _think_ before you do something stupid, or is just some stupid, fucking way to screw with my head?" he shouted, his face getting closer to the blondes.

"Kuro-" Fai was cut off by lips crashing down clumsily on his.

His eyes went wide, his arms limp.

Kurogane pulled back, turning his already red face to the side so that he wouldn't have to look the idiot in the eyes.

There was a brief pause before Fai reached his hands over to Kurogane's face, turning his head so that he would have to look at him.

He smiled gently, before nuzzling into the taller man's neck.

"Kuro-myu is such a softie." Fai stated, his voice muffled.

Kurogane's face got even redder as he turned his head to the side again.

They stood there for awhile, both quiet.

Then Fai interrupted the silence.

"So i'm _your_ bedwarmer, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Sorry that it's been so long, i've had a busy couple of weeks... I even had to re-read my last chapter to remember where I had left off! =^_^=**

**Chapter 5**

The rain was heavy as it poured across the landscape, turning the dusty ground into a muddy mess.

With only his thin white t-shirt and a pair of baggy tan pants, Fai wandered aimlessly through the outskirts of the forest, where nothing but a barren wasteland was laid out for him.

He brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing them harshly to clear them.

Looking up at the clouds he sighed.

_Once again he woke up to find the space next to him in bed empty. He had gotten used to Kurogane's odd waking habits, and also to his awkwardness when it came to touching others intimately._

_Stretching his arms upward, Fai lazily glanced over towards the bed stand, his eyes widening when he noticed a small note clinging to it's glossy surface. Smiling, he reached over to peel it off._

_Carefully turning it side ways so that he could read it, his smile faded as his eyes scanned the contents._

_Hey_ _Idiot,_

_ Another advancement is starting today, and i'll be leading the troops into the village of Hai Chi Sen, it'd be too troublesome for you to come as well so just stay put until I come back, ya hear? Don't even think of wandering around without supervision, if you absolutely need to go outside then take the the kid with you. You better not cause any trouble._

_ Kurogane_

_He frowned at the thought of being alone for so long, but shook it off as he went to the bathroom to get rinsed off._

_Maybe he'd visit Sakura, or hang around those guards who now flinched at the sight of him, and make it a point as to not touch Fai in any way, God only knows what would happen then._

_Yawning, Fai exited the bathroom and began to wander around the halls, trying to remember which way was which._

_Taking another left, he smiled smugly at the sight of Sakura's door, right beside it was Syaoran's._

He didn't care anymore. Why should he?

Fai no longer had any desire to move, or even care for that matter.

This was all wrong, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Actually Fai hadn't really planned anything at all, but he knew that this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

He didn't really have time to plan, when he heard the news he just-- he just....

_Walking in, Fai was immediately tackled by a jumping hug. _

"_Fai!" Sakura chirped. "What took you so long? I was getting so bored."_

"_Sorry, my little princess, these past few days have been busy. Where's Syaoran?" Fai asked, glancing around the room._

"_What makes you think he's here? He does have his own room, we don't always have to be together." Sakura mumbled, blushing._

"_Hmm. Just a thought." Fai murmured, sitting down on her bed._

"_You know, he seems very fond of you, you might want to snag him before somebody else does." Fai advised, giving Sakura the mock tone of a parent._

"_Of course mother Fai." she giggled._

_The door behind her shifted a little as Syaoran peeked in._

_Walking in he bowed to Sakura before giving a slight nod to Fai._

_Even while doing this he seemed slightly distracted. Scratching the back of his head, he sat down quietly beside Fai on the bed._

"_What's wrong? You're not as alert as usual." Fai questioned._

"_Nothing." Syaoran mumbled. "I-" he started, before quieting down again._

"_Hmm? Is Syaoran-kun keeping something from us?" Fai observed, looking over at Sakura with a wink._

"_I think so, mommy Fai." she giggled._

_Syaoran looked up with a small smile._

"_It's nothing, i've just had the wost feeling in my stomach all morning, like something bad's about to happen-_

"_Sir, Sir!"_

_A tall man entered the room, wheezing and out of breath as he bowed to Syaoran._

"_Sir, General Kurogane, sir, and his battalion have been captured by the Imperial Army. We don't know what they plan to do with him, sir."_

After that everything had been chaos.

Fai couldn't seem to think straight as Syaoran issued orders to the soldier, and Sakura stared as more men poured in, with news and questions.

Fai's mind had went dizzy as he'd pushed his way through the soldiers, he remembered faintly hearing a voice in the back of his mind calling his name, but he hadn't cared.

He had to go. He had to leave.

Without even thinking he had left the grounds.

Nobody had noticed, they were all too busy trying to contact their superiors, among other things.

Why had he cared so much?

What was it about Kurogane that made him so crazy?

Since the beginning Fai felt no need to struggle with the man, he was so at ease that he had obtained no desire to return to his own camp.

But now that Kurogane was gone why hadn't he wanted to leave? To return home?

He still pondered that as he curled up in a ball on the ground.

It had been a week since that incident had happened. Fai had wandered out of the castle, running towards the nearest path that might lead him towards Kurogane.

Whatever it was about this man that had latched on to Fai's heart he wanted it to stay there.

But it didn't matter now. He was hungry, and lost.

There was no way of finding Kurogane now. Even if he had, what would he do? Kurogane was a prisoner. Fai couldn't just return and say ' hey, now that i'm back, would you mind letting free the most valuable prisoner you have who I may or may not have fallen in love with.'

No he didn't care anymore.

He hadn't found anything, and no one was sure as hell finding him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed as more rain poured down on him.

"Hey kid, you alright?"


End file.
